petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
FNAF Time-Counter Test
This program is a code-test of the clock-system of FNAF games. When you start counting the time, you can see the hour like in FNAF game. You can run faster this time to or stop the counting. You can use this example for make your own FNAF fan-game for PTC! (I know, It's hard to understand my explanation...) Instructions In the main menu you can press A to start counting; press B to reboot the game (and the current count will be reset to) and hold press Y to see the credits an the disclaimer. During a count, you can hold press X to count faster or press START to go back. Changelog First Protoype *Only the hours (like "12 AM") *Bugs everywere! Beta *Added the minus (now: "12:00 AM") *75% of the bugs are now fixed. *Added an animation when the time arrives in 6 AM. Alpha *Added credits and disclaimer. *Added the "SAC" counter to fix the bugs with the minutes. Version 1.1 *Added an "load-animation" (simple-animation) *Added a "MIN" counter to fix more bugs on minutes. *Added the simple time and the advance time. *Current now: the hour change when the "SEC" is on 1200. Version 1.2 *I want to implement the current time in FNAF1 (and the other editions to). *Removed the overload of the load animations that happend in the version 1.1. Future Plans *The exactly count of FNAF1. *The exactly count of FNAF2. *The exactly count of FNAF3. *The exactly count of FNAF3 (with Fast Night cheat enabled). *The exactly count of FNAF4. *Add the exactly count of some fan-mades of FNAF, like One Night at Flumpty's. *Add a "death-counter". *A mini-tutorial in-game that you can view and learn more about this clock-test. Current diference This first version of this application does not adapt to the times of the clocks of the original FNAF; although I'm working for that future versions may have different ways that accurately simulate these watches; so far this table repesenta the time difference in the current versions of the program: Note: The information shown in the table are approximate, you may have some changes in the actual version. Also the info of the difference of the versions 1.2, 1.3 and more are unknown. Videos and Screenshots Sorry, no screenshots/videos for now; but I want to add more in the future. Download QR Codes of the current and only version released for now (Version 1.1): License No license applied as of now. Notes *The are some bugs in the Version 1.1; I want to fix all of them in version 1.2. In-game, when is an error, the game will be reset automatically. If you see an error and the game is not reset, please say it in the comments; you can help in this application searching errors and bugs that I can fix it. *I want to know your opinion. So you can help me improve this application. Credits *'Gamerandom' - Made the program *'SmileBoom' - QR Code Converter Online *'Randomuscrap98' - QR Code Stitcher Category:Applications Category:Tech Demos Category:Samples Category:Development Tools Category:Tools Category:Miscellaneous